Blossomfall
|pastaffie = None |age = Approx. 24 moons (2 years) |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Blossomkit Blossompaw Blossomfall |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: Half-Sister: Half-Brother: |familyl = Graystripe Millie Bumblestripe Briarlight Feathertail Stormfur |mentor = Hazeltail |apps = None |livebooks = Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Bramblestar's Storm]]'' |deadbooks = None }} Blossomfall is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches. History In the Super Editon Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm : l In the Power of Three Arc Eclipse :Blossomkit is born to Millie and Graystripe, along with Briarkit and Bumblekit. She is named by her mother after her tortoiseshell fur that looks like falling petals. Blossomkit is said to be the smallest kit in her litter and is seen sleeping a lot throughout the book. Toadkit says that Blossomkit should have been called Squealkit since she is always squealing. :During the battle with WindClan, she and her siblings are brought to Firestar's den to hide. Rosekit helps calm the younger kits down by telling them stories. Blossomkit falls asleep during the battle. Mousefur tells Hollypaw that Blossomkit can stay with her when she comes to take her back to Millie. The elder had already bonded with the little kit as most elders do with the youngest members of the Clan. Long Shadows :When Briarkit and Millie fall ill with greencough, she and her brother, Bumblekit, are cared for by Daisy. When the forest catches fire because of lightning, Blossomkit is brought out of the nursery and carried to safety by Daisy. Sunrise :When Jayfeather comes to check the queens and kits in the nursery, she gets in a fight with Toadkit. Her sister, Briarkit, nearly gets bitten by an adder, but Honeyfern pushes her out of the way, and in turn gets bitten by the snake herself, dying a few heartbeats later. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :She is now an apprentice, with the name of Blossompaw, being mentored by Hazeltail. She is on the patrol that goes down to the lake to fetch water for the Clan, when they meet up with a RiverClan patrol, who is there to make sure no fish were being eaten. After a patrol comes back to camp with Rainstorm, a RiverClan warrior, she eagerly asks if he was a prisoner, but is told no by Lionblaze. She is taken out several times with Hazeltail for hunting or to practice fighting. :While Dovepaw is away, she and her siblings try to be nice to Ivypaw. One day, when they are trying to persuade her to come help the elders, Ivypaw retorts that they don't know what it's like to be ignored and left behind. When Dovepaw comes back, Blossompaw holds no resentment at all for having to put up with her angry sister. :Blossompaw and her siblings are play-fighting in camp when Lionblaze and Dovepaw return from their journey upstream. When her denmate returns to the apprentice's den that day, Blossompaw remarks to Dovepaw that she is a hero when the younger apprentice goes to their den and finds that her nest is covered in soft feathers. Fading Echoes :Blossompaw is playing with her sister, Briarpaw, by throwing leaves in the air with her tail. Graystripe stops her, saying she was supposed to be helping, not playing with Briarpaw. :She is later complaining to her siblings for not waiting for her to go hunting. Briarpaw teases her for taking so long just so she could moon over Toadstep, to which Blossompaw protests hastily. Bumblepaw and Briarpaw then drag their rabbit back to camp, leaving Blossompaw to complain that they were leaving her again. :Blossompaw is fast asleep when Ivypaw and Dovepaw sneak out one night, to see Sedgewhisker. Blossompaw is later seen waking up when Ivypaw returns from the dawn patrol and gets everyone wet. She cleans her pelt and tells Ivypaw that everyone had to do dawn patrols, since Ivypaw believed Dovepaw was getting special treatment. She then promises the two younger she-cats that they won't be punished forever after they had sneaked into the WindClan camp. :At the next Gathering, ThunderClan are the first to arrive, so Blossompaw climbs up on the Great Oak and pretends to start the Gathering, calling herself Blossomstar. Squirrelflight catches her and makes her fall out of the tree by snapping at her, but she is not hurt when she falls. Millie sees her kit and the angry Squirrelflight, and immediately defends Blossompaw against Squirrelflight. During the Gathering, she mutters a few times to comment on what the different leaders had said. Afterwards, Dovepaw disappears and Blossompaw, Briarpaw, and Whitewing search for her until she reappears. :One morning, Blossompaw and her siblings have their hunting assessment, but they would be hunting in pairs. Cinderheart calls her apprentice over and pairs Blossompaw with Ivypaw. Blossompaw is horrified and begs to have Dovepaw for her partner instead. She protests to Hazeltail that Ivypaw is a bad and useless hunter. The two apprentices travel to the abandoned Twoleg Nest where Blossompaw snaps at her to go away while she went hunting. When Ivypaw catches prey before her, Blossompaw becomes flustered and reminds Ivypaw that it wasn't her assessment. The two finally hunt together, and Blossompaw catches a blackbird. Ivypaw notes how clumsy the catch was. Thornclaw decides to head back to camp then. Blossompaw hisses at Ivypaw, saying it would be her fault if she failed her assessment. However, she, Bumblepaw, and Briarpaw all pass. :A beech tree capsizes into the camp, killing Longtail and breaking Briarpaw's backbone, making her unable to move her legs. Blossompaw and Bumblepaw are beside themselves with worry, constantly asking if she will be okay. A quarter-moon later, all three siblings become warriors, and are named Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, and Briarlight, although Blossomfall and Bumblestripe are made warriors before their injured littermate. The three later share a mouse together in the sunlight after Briarlight learned to drag herself around on two front paws. :A while later, Cinderheart calls Ivypaw, Blossomfall, and Bumblestripe together for a new training method. Dustpelt, Leafpool, Hazeltail, and Birchfall also join them. The cats split into teams and try to take a patch of territory. Bumblestripe and Blossomfall battle each other, and Bumblestripe defeats her with a "kit move". During the next attempt, Dustpelt tells Blossomfall to race to the patch of ferns. She does so until Cinderheart and Hazeltail stop her. :During the battle against ShadowClan, Blossomfall seems to overcome her rivalry with Ivypaw and the two fight together against Ratscar, with Ivypaw directing Blossomfall because of her recent training with Hawkfrost. However, just before the battle begins, she breaks the line, thinking she had heard something, when Lionblaze tells her to get back. Firestar reinforces the order to all the warriors. Night Whispers :When the battle with ShadowClan ends, she is seen with Ivypaw. Ivypaw is encouraging her to get up so that she can go back to camp and have Jayfeather treat her wounds. She and Ivypaw seem to have forgotten their past quarrels in the heat of the battle. Later, when Ivypaw returns to the camp from her argument with Dovepaw, Blossomfall tells her that ShadowClan hadn't marked the new border yet. Then she goes to work on the warriors' den. Once Ivypaw starts working on the den, she asks why they aren't talking about the battle or training harder. However, Blossomfall points out that they'd already won and that it was leaf-bare. Ivypaw realizes that this is probably why Hawkfrost doesn't visit Blossomfall in dreams. :When a fox is attacking the ThunderClan camp, she is seen at Millie's heels when they come down the slope. :Later on, Poppyfrost sends her to report to Jayfeather that her daughter, Cherrykit has a fever. Sign of the Moon :She is brought to the Dark Forest by Brokenstar. She is told they were her new Clanmates and begins her training. She has a flash of recognition in her eyes as she spots Ivypool, but she only gives her a curt nod. Ratscar is ordered to attack her, and Blossomfall thinks it is just like a ThunderClan training bout, and keeps her claws sheathed, unlike Ratscar. Ratscar fights her viciously, clawing her with sharp claws.Then Ivypool stepped in and stopped it, explaining that it would be useless to lose a new apprentice on her first visit. Blossomfall snaps that she could've handled it by herself, glaring at Ivypool ungratefully while she licked her ruffled fur. :In the waking world, Ivypool urges Blossomfall to speak about the Dark Forest, curious about how they recruited her and how much she trusts them. She refuses, but later admits that she knows they are bad cats who were rejected by StarClan. :Later, she and Ivypool get lost in the maze of underground tunnels when they were hunting. There she confesses to Ivypool that if she died she wonders if Millie would miss her, and if Hawkfrost would take her to the Dark Forest. She confesses she's jealous of Briarlight because she gets more attention; Blossomfall feels guilty about this, and says she deserved the Dark Forest. She is hit by a rockfall as they are heading down, and a ginger tom and a mysterious dark cat help her and Ivypool to safety. :While she is limping into camp, Whitewing calls for Millie. She is upset with her daughter and believes she is behaving like a kit, failing to express the same concern Whitewing showed for Ivypool before stalking back off to Briarlight. Ivypool sees this as proof to how Hawkfrost persuaded Blossomfall to join the Dark Forest. The Forgotten Warrior :When Ivypool comes back to camp to see if any cat would come find fox dung with her to protect Jayfeather's marigold patch, she first asks Blossomfall if she would want to come help her. Blossomfall stares at her, but Ivypool doesn't blame her. It is noted that Blossomfall hasn't been the same with Ivypool since they met in the Dark Forest. :Foxleap asks her how she did a move during their training session. When Brambleclaw takes Toadstep, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, and Dovewing out for training, she wants to practice the new move with Bumblestripe because they are littermates. Bumblestripe, though, has other ideas and protests that he wants to be Dovewing's partner instead. Furious, she stalks off to Toadstep, thinking that Bumblestripe was showing a sign of being disloyal towards her. :After the training, Dovewing asks if one of the groups could show the move to the other group while so they could comment on it. After Dovewing and Bumblestripe perform the move, she says Bumblestripe was fine but mocks Dovewing saying her paws were all over the place. Dovewing comments she wouldn't have said that if Bumblestripe was partners with Blossomfall. The Last Hope : :Blossomfall is first seen in the Dark Forest with Hollowflight, stating that they want to fight Dark Forest cats. Then she asks Tigerstar if they are training for something special. Then she faded away to the waking world with Birchfall, while Ivypool goes to a Dark Forest meeting. : : Blossomfall is seen sharing a blackbird with Rosepetal. : : Blossomfall is seen with Thornclaw play-fighting beside the nursery. Lionblaze invites them to hunt and they accept. Thornclaw and Blossomfall dart ahead and weave through the brambles. Lionblaze suspects from their friendly actions that the two must be mates, saying she'd be nursing his kits in a couple of seasons. However, when Blossomfall sprains her paw in the brambles, Thornclaw is at her side and Lionblaze overhears him telling the she-cat to stop wiggling or her battle injury from the previous night would get worse. Blossomfall hushes him and looks at Lionblaze guiltily, and Lionblaze realizes they aren't mates and they are training together in their dreams. Thornclaw helps Blossomfall out and anxiously stands by as Cinderheart checks her over, then they return to camp. Once back in camp Blossomfall only has a shrew and Bumblestripe makes fun of he catch. Only to be told she hurt her paw while hunting. :She later decides to fight for ThunderClan in the battle along with Birchfall and Mousewhisker. It's unknown if she mended her relationship with Millie. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story :Later in the book, Hollyleaf is traveling through the tunnels and she comes to find out from Fallen Leaves, that there are two ThunderClan cats wandering in the tunnels. The two are revealed to be Blossomfall and Ivypool. Fallen Leaves suggests to Hollyleaf that she leads them out, which she does so. The two cats are grateful for Hollyleaf's help, but are puzzled about her identity. Mistystar's Omen : Trivia *In the allegiances of ''Long Shadows, Sunrise, and Hollyleaf's Story, she was mistakenly described as a pale brown she-cat with a darker stripe running along her spine. *In Fading Echoes, a few pages after her warrior ceremony, she was mistakenly called by her apprentice name, Blossompaw. She was also mentioned by her apprentice name later in the book. *She has SkyClan blood, since her grandparents, Willowpelt and Patchpelt, are both Spottedleaf's siblings. *She has kittypet blood, as her mother, Millie, was born a kittypet. *It was revealed by Vicky that Blossomfall didn't join the Dark Forest because she was evil, but because she felt neglected. This is later backed up by Vicky yet again, who did confirm that Millie neglected her other children out of her desperate attempt to care for Briarlight.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook. *She was mistakenly referred to as a brown tabby in Sign of the Moon. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Millie: Father: :Graystripe: Brother: :Bumblestripe: Sister: :Briarlight: Half-Sister: :Feathertail: Half-Brother: :Stormfur: Half-Uncles: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: Half-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: Great-Uncle: :Redtail: Grandmother: :Willowpelt: Grandfather: :Patchpelt: Great-Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Half Nephew: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Half Niece: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Cousins: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Sandstorm: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Place of No Stars Trainees Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters